The REAL Chosen One
by HyaHya
Summary: While the good Vlad is… away… his evil counterpart has agreed to answer questions.
1. Chapter 1

The REAL Chosen One

_**While the good Vlad is… away… his evil counterpart has agreed to answer questions. Sadly for HyaHya she annoys both Vlad's and will shortly be in trouble.**_

_**Anything I say is in bold italics and anything **__Vlad says is in italics._

_**On with the interview! If you like you can send in questions you want Vlad to answer but I will have to wait until this Vlad is back again.**_

_**Hullo Vlad!**_

_Just get on with it, I only agreed to this because you annoy my good side so much._

_**Okay **____**… So what do think of your good side?**_

_He's annoying, wimpirey, stupid and most of all he trusts way to easily! He says he cares but does he care about what happens to me? If he gets staked so do I!_

_**Why didn't you bite Erin?**_

_I didn't bite that slayer because I would've had drawn attention to myself which would have attracted the guild._

_**Are there any other reasons? And I thought you would want to fight the guild?**_

_I'm evil! Not stupid! If the slayers guild attacked they would've used their super weapon which I hadn't destroyed then._

_**So you saw that coming?**_

_Well… no…_

_**Then why did you not bite Erin?**_

_Next question._

_**But you haven't-**_

_NEXT QUESTION!_

_**Ok, no need to get angry! What do you think of the Fanfiction written about you?**_

_Half of it is a load of rubbish. I would never be good! I've triumphed over my good side!_

_**But… you… uh… you're good side is usually in control….**_

_**AHH VLAD PLEAASSE NOO!**_

There will be a brief intermission with some advertisements.

**VISIT THE FORUMS WHERE: Let's Talk: Young Dracula is thriving under Charchisto's lead!**

**YOUNG DRACULA OUTTAKES: Want to know what goes on behind the scenes? Visit Charchisto's stories!**

**DARKNESS IS FALLING: Explore the future of Vlad's rule and oxford through the writing of Redrachxo!**

End of advertisements prt.1

_**Okay, we're back, Vlad and I have sorted out our little disagreement and I know that Vlad only pretends to be good so he can start building his forces without refusal from anyone. **_

_**Next question is… Whose your favourite author on fandom like HyaHya *hint hint***_

_I do not have a favourite, many are just writing stuff about how I am good and the few that do write evil things either have someone reviving me or don't do it anywhere near bad enough!_

_**So… who would you say you hate most?**_

_Jonno Van Helsing and his stupid mother, they are so annoying! With their messy slays and stinky blood, it smells like failure!_

_**Why did you agree to this interview?**_

_I agreed to this so I could spread evil and find out who on this sight could become a loyal minion to me._

_**What do you mean by minion...?**_

_I'll give you a demonstration._

_**Vlad! Stop! FANGS AWAY! EEKK!**_

Another brief intermission

**HATE TWILIGHT? WANT TO KICK SOME CULLEN BUTT? VISIT THE TWILIGHT-YOUNGDRACULA CROSSOVER PAGE WHERE MANY AUTHORS BEAT UP THE CULLENS!**

**MEETING YOU: **_**The slayers are coming… **_**Hate slayers? Well you might see slayers get beaten up in this fic by BookWormsAreADyingRace where Erin doesn't rescue Ingrid and the Romeo-Juliet pair meets in a totally different way!**

**DEAR FANFICTION: Are you a Fanfiction writer? If yes then the characters from Young Dracula have something to say to you! Visit HyaHya's stories to be told off by your favourite characters!**

**GO TO SLEEP: Ever find that your friend in the coffin is a noisy one? Don't worry you're not the only one! The weirdo Goth child and the weirdo vampire in a coffin together! Vist RavenBowie's stories!**

**BERTRAND LOVER? VLAD LOVER? VISIT HOPECOPPICE'S FICS FOR BERTRAND AND VLAD!**

**MASSIVE VLAD-ERIN FAN? IF SO YOU HAVE TO VISIT YEKNODELITTL FICS!**

End of advertisements prt.2

_**Why did you do that?! My neck really hurts now!**_

_I have to make sure you don't mess around on these interviews don't I!_

_**But… What am I going to do? How am I going to sort out my eating arrangements?**_

_Try your neighbours and ask for some flour then you do what's necessary._

_**:o… Final question! What is the first thing you will do as Grand High Vampire?**_

_Attack the slayers._

_**Ah… I may have one more question… what would you do if I told you I had sent Jonno this interview?**_

_I'd say you better start running._

_**Ok… BYE!**_

_**REMEMBER SEND VLAD QUESTIONS AND Pleaase send me some blood bags! Vlad may have got a bit angry and done something to me that effects what I eat!**_

_**AND REVIEW!**_

_**ALSO VISIT THE ADVERTISED AUTHORS AND STORIES!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Heey I'm back! **_

_**Still recovering from recent changes but thanks to those who sent blood bags! I'm feeling loads better now and only tried to eat my brother once (and he did deserve it).**_

_**So the first question is from Charchisto!**_

_**Vlad are you ready to answer this without killing me?**_

_I'm not evil!_

_**Ah… One minute.**_

Advertisements

**Tired of the same old Vlad and Erin stories? Wish that the slayer would just go away? Well tough, no one can make those stories disappear!**

**Are you obsessed or desperate for someone to talk to? Parents, siblings, friends and roommates telling you that you need to shut up? Join the YD forum: Let's talk: Young Dracula so you can babble all you want!**

**Darkness Is Falling: The plot thickens as there's trouble in Scarlett-Vlad paradise D:**

Advertisements over

_**You would not believe what I just had to do to get the other Vlad out into the open!**_

_**I had to throw blood bags at him and it made quite a mess…**_

_I thought you might actually be less excitable as a vampire. Turns out I was wrong._

… _**As I was saying! The first question is from Charchisto who asks:**_

_**Are you too evil to be flirty?**_

_I can be flirtatious when I want to. *smirks*_

_**:o? By the way Vlad, you're visiting Charchisto in hopefully your bad side mood so behave!**_

_Like I did with you?_

_**NO BITING!**_

_You sound like my wimpire breather side._

_**Is that a good thing or a bad thing?**_

_It's a bad thing._

_**Next question is for ME! See Vlad! People want to talk to me too! Hah.**_

_I really don't care._

_**No need to be like that. BookWormsAreADyingRace asks: **_

_**How are you finding life as one of the un-dead HyaHya?**_

_**Good question :D **_

_**It's not actually as bad as I thought; I can speed and use hypnosis as you know… but the bad things still kind of outweigh the good.**_

_Vampires don't have good things._

…

_**Riiighht I haven't got any more questions so I guess I'll just come up with them myself.**_

_**Vlad, have you got any abilities we don't know about?**_

_If I told you, I'd have to kill you._

_**You already have…**_

_I'm still not going to tell you._

_**Fine, who in your family do you hate/dislike/be irritated by most? **_

_It's got to be daddy; at least mum is a decent example of a true vampire. Ingrid… she would make a good ally so I wouldn't say she's the worst but Dad is a hypocrite and wimpire regardless of the blood he drinks._

_**What's your favourite power that we know about?**_

_Stealing someone's voice. Did you see the look on dad's face when I imitated him? It was hilarious! And it's a fabulous way to lure victims in._

_**What do you think of Adze?**_

_An appropriate match but she's like Ingrid, devious and there is definitely an ulterior motive somewhere._

Adverts Prt. 2

**We all love a bad boy don't we? Meet emotionally dead Vlad in Werepuppy Black's The Chronicles of Life and Unlife. Sleeping with everyone, bad boy motorbike? Everything rebellious you could want!**

**Everyone has that old **_**ex **_**that they can't let go of, despite being married five years on Vlad is still no way over Erin but despite her constant avoidance of him, she still has something to remember him by… On a **_**completely **_**different subject, Erin has a half Transylvanian son called Alexander, how nice. Story by Yeknodelittl.**

**With a torn apart relationship and a date in court things can't get much worse for Vlad and Erin... Visit Repercussions by Honalooloo**

**VISIT THOSE STORIES NAOW!**

End of Adverts Prt 2.

_**I'm kind of scraping the bottom of the barrel here for questions,**_

_**Okay Vlad, I think everyone wants to know why you didn't join with Vlad earlier.**_

_He didn't show up at the mirror. _

_I waited for such a long time and he just didn't turn up._

_Then I discovered that he didn't want me and that the crown had turned him into a vampire without my help. _

_So I had to be devious. _

_Wait for the right time._

_I was actually planning to wait for when Vlad had lost his breather toy and was alone but then Ramanga turned up and I had to take over early._

_**Well that is very interesting! **_

_**So why does Vlad have a thousand reflections?**_

_I have nine hundred and ninety nine other reflections because I am the Chosen One, isn't that enough explanation?_

_**No.**_

_Fine, one reflection couldn't hold all the power without a solid form to keep it from dissipating and we needed to overwhelm Vlad properly, he may not have had us but he had as much strength as a normal vampire._

_If we had all charged him at once there was a chance he could fight us off so we needed to divide and attack while he was fighting another reflection._

_**It didn't work.**_

_Shut it half fang._

_**Sheesh! No need to be rude.**_

_I'm a vampire, it's my job to be rude and it's yours too._

…

…

…

_What?_

_**No, just no.**_

_**Okay I think this is the last question I can dig from my brain.**_

_**Do you love Erin?**_

…_No… She's a breather? I… don't…__ like… _

_**I think we know enough now! **_

_**Thank you all those who reviewed and read this!**_

_**Seeya next time!**_

_**Psst! **_

_**Vlad say bye!**_

_No._

_**Pleease?**_

_No._

_**Well, bye from me… and Vlad…**_


End file.
